You earned yours too
by RainBowMiku
Summary: England wants hair like France, but France wishes he earned what he has.  Crap summary is crap xD   Warning, some French is used.


England always hated how his hair looked. It never did what he really wanted it to do. (Like flow in the wind)  
Running his hand through his hair, he just stares at the mirror.

"Angleterre, I am going to take a shower."  
"So? Why are you telling me frog?"  
Walking over, the Frenchman wraps his arms around the ansty man. "Parce que Angleterre, je veux que tu me rejoigne."[1] He purrs.

Feeling his face turn hot, the Englishman pushes France away. "Sod off Frog!"  
Chuckling, France turns.  
"The door is open . . . " Stopping he turns a bit. "La porte est ouverte, mais tu le sais déjà n'est-ce pas?"[2]  
Going in the bathroom, the Frenchman shuts the door, making sure to leave it cracked.

England sighs, as he glares at the half closed door. Shaking his head, he head to his bed, and sits down.  
"Stupid frog . . . . " Losing his tie, England couldn't help, but to stare at the door.  
After sitting there for five more minuets, he stands, and storms over to the bathroom.  
Seeing the Frenchman sitting in the bathtub.

"Ah, Angleterre? I knew you couldn't say non, anymore." Smirking at the younger nation, France leans his head against the cold wall.

"I am not joining you because I want too! I just don't want to waste water!" Unbuttoning his shirt, he lets it fall to his feet.  
"Do you need any help?" France says, while winking.  
"NO!"

As the Englishman lets the pants, and underwear fall to his feet, he couldn't help, but to blush like crazy.  
Walking over to the bathtub, he gives the Frenchman a 'Move your hairy legs, frog!' look.

Smiling up at the other, the Frenchman pulls his legs to his chest. "Well are you going to get in, Angleterre?"  
"Shut up frog! Don't rush me!" Stepping in the tub, he pretty much flops in the water making it splash everywhere.  
Pulling his knees to his chest, and Englishman glares at the nearby wall.

"Are you going to wash yourself, or just sit there, and let the water go froid?"[3]  
"Sod off Frog!" Shooting the glare to the other. "That is hard to do when your hairy arsh is in here too!"  
Smirking the Frenchman grabs England's arm, and pulls him to his side.  
"Permet-moi de le faire pour toi." [4]

Glaring England doesn't say, or do anything. He lets the Frenchman run his hands through his messy hair.  
"Having fun Frog?"  
"Oui" France leans in, and kisses the others forehead.  
Feeling his face start to go hot, the Englishman tries to push the Frenchman back.

Pulling the other back to him, France kisses his lips.  
"Stop it Frog!" England trys to push away, again.  
"Non . . . You like it." He kisses him again, making sure to run his tongue on the others bottom lip.  
Trying to hold back a moan, the Englishman let the other explore his mouth.

Pulling back, France kisses England's forehead again.  
"You can be so cute, sometimes . . . " He mumbles, as he pulls the other closer.

Mumbling England wanted to hit him for that.  
"Shut it frog . . . "  
France couldn't help, but to chuckle.  
"Oui."

After a few more minuets in the tub, England couldn't take it anymore, and he stands.  
"Bloody 'ell. The water is getting cold!"  
Stepping out, England grabs a towel, and heads out the bathroom.

France could tell there was something bothering the other, he noticed it at first, but now, he could really tell.  
Standing he steps out, taking a towel, drying himself off.

"Angleterre?"  
"What?" England snaps, while he looks away from the mirror he stopped in front of.  
France looks, and then he figures it out.  
"Ah."

He walks over, and hugs the other from behind.  
"W-what in Mary's name are you doing, Frog?"  
"Something is bother you, mon Amore, and I think I know what it is." He kisses the top of the others head.  
Glaring England tries to pull away.  
"Nothing is wrong with me, Frog."  
"Non, there is something bothering you . . . " He leans to his ear. "I think your hair is perfect for you, Angleterre."

England didn't even want to know how he figured that out.  
"W-what?"  
"Oui . . ."  
Pulling away, England storms off to the bed, and flops himself on it.

France couldn't help, but to smile over at him. He walks after him, and grabs the hair brush on the table.  
Sitting on the floor in front of the other, France smiles up at England.  
He knew he couldn't say no to this.  
"Brush?"  
Glaring down, England takes the brush, and run it through the locks below him.

Fighting the smile, England brushes the others hair.  
"You know what I find funny, Angleterre?"  
"Frog your voice is ruining the moment . . . "  
"You want to have hair like me, and I want to have scars like yours . . . . "

England stops, and looks down at the older man.  
"W-what do you mean?" He tries to hide the blush that is creeping in on his face.

France looks up at him, and smiles a sad smile.  
"You earned your scars, I got most of mine from running away . . . . "  
England could feel the hurt, in the others voice.  
Bending over, he hugs the other.

"Tu gagne toi aussi Francis. . . "[5]

End

AN : I have to thank a lot of people for helping me out on this one. I myself isn't that strong when it comes to other languages that isn't English(even then I fail Dx) I know there might be some typos in this, but don't murder me too much xD  
I want to thank you for taking your time to read this :3

Yeah England how cute you are~

(I can't believe I forgot this -face palms-)

Translations ::  
1; Because England I want you to join me.  
2; But you already know that didn't you?  
3; Cold?  
4; Let me do it for you.  
5; You earned yours too Francis


End file.
